That Man
by himekassy-chan
Summary: Hinata leaves Naruto heartbroken, he's a mess and wants to know who is the man who took her away from him. One day Sasuke goes to Naruto's house and tells him who the man is. Naruto then swears to have revenge on Hinata and the mysterious man.


_**That Man**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Naruto's POV**

It's been two weeks since she left me for another man. My life has been hell since she left. I'm not the same man I used to be when she was with me. How could she do this to me? Was it because I wasn't home? Is it because of my work? Was it because I didn't have time for her? But she knew my life was hectic and chaotic the moment she decided to be part of it. I thought she understood that I wouldn't be most of the time with her. My job requires me to be 24/7, doing paperwork, meetings, and traveling around the world. She knew so well about it, yet she searched comfort in another man's arms. She searched for that love I couldn't give her, from another man. She found someone to fill the empty space I abandoned so long ago. Because of my selfishness the only woman I've loved left me, and now I'm here suffering the consequences. Drowning in agony and loneliness in our apartment. RING RING RING! the ring tone of my cellphone brings me out of my self pity thoughts. Not wanting to answer my phone, I cover myself with my blanket all the way to my head and hug my pillow tight, wishing it was her. Closing my eyes, trying to ignore the sound of my phone's constant ringing, I hear someone pounding on my door. As if wanting to break the door. Whoever that is better leave cuz I'm not in a good mood for visits. Shutting my eyes tighter, trying to ignore the sounds, the pounding on my door becomes stronger. Without any other choice, groaning in annoyance, I leave my bed. Ignoring the noise didn't seem to work. Slowly stumbling through the dark hallway, I head towards the trembling door. Opening the door, I see the cause of the sound. My best friend looks at me worried, his phone pressed against his ear. So it was him who kept calling me? He puts his phone away and yells at me.

"Yah! Why don't you answer your phone?! I've been soo worried! I thought something bad happened to you!" he keeps rambling, not allowing me to answer. He looks me over and sighs in relief. "Good thing you're okay." I smile at him, well a forced smile.

"Sasuke, I'm fine. You don't have to get all worked up. I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself." I open the door wider, allowing him to enter my apartment. He looks around the living room, yeah it's a mess, which is weird of me to have a mess.

"Take a shower and get dress." he says out of nowhere.

"Why?" he takes a sit on the couch.

"We're going out to dinner at your favorite restaurant." groaning I stare at him.

"I'm not in a good mood to go out. I just want to stay home alone." I turn to walk back to my room, but what he said next made me stop in my tracks in surprise.

"Don't you want to know who is the man who stole Hinata from you?" making my way towards him, we stare into each others eyes.

"who the hell is that man?! How do you know about him?!" so many questions are running in my head.

"I'll tell you after we have dinner. Go shower and wear something nice." without any other choice I comply to his demand. I'm only doing this because I want to know who that man is, and Sasuke seems to know about him. I want to the identity of the faceless man that has been hunting me since the day he took Hinata from me. After taking a shower and getting dressed as Sasuke instructed, we arrive at my favorite restaurant where I met her. Gazing at the elegant writing of the restaurant, memories of us flash before me. I can feel a tight knot forming in my throat as I try to choke back a sob. Sasuke leads me into the restaurant, the owner bows at us, then he walks up to me extending his hand out for me to shake. We shake hands, he's very polite especially with me because I'm his favorite client. He looks to my side then to the other side as if looking for someone.

"Where's your pretty girlfriend?" my heart clenches in pain, he knows I always come to eat with Hinata, which made him question her absence.

"She couldn't come today...ummm... I just came with my best friend." he nods and smiles at Sasuke.

"Well, do you want your usual table?" I couldn't answer.

"Yes, please." Sasuke answer instead, once again the older man nods at us and leads us to the table. "Thanks you, sir." Sasuke smiles and the older man leaves. We take a seat and a waiter takes our orders and leaves. A silence surrounds us, Sasuke fidgets uncomfortably in his seat. He wants to tell me what he knows, but he doesn't know how to say it. I'm desperate to hear what he has to say, but I'll be patient for a bit. I'll let him organize his words and gather some courage. After a few minutes he takes a deep breath, he finally speaks.

"That man didn't mean to hurt you. Don't keep rancor, understand him. That man, just came to occupy a huge emptiness that in her, your love left." I can't believe what he's saying. Is he siding with that unknown man? What the hell does he know that he's not on my side supporting me?! Naruto calm down... Try to listen to him. Don't explode like you usually do. Taking a deep breath I glare into his eyes.

"I made thousand mistakes, neglected so many things. But she knew that I couldn't live without her love." he sighs.

"You've to forget her, although it hurts you. Maybe by his side now she is happy, understand him. I know well what you feel, but I'm gonna tell you what she spoke to me." I listen to him intently as he tells me what Hinata told him. As he repeats her words to me, I can hear her voice telling me her feelings. Somehow, I feel she is here with me, her eyes gazing softly into mines.

"Tell him that I am so well. It was so many years of loneliness, that I could never return to him." my heart shatters completely. I just want her back! I want her with me! Without her I'm nothing! How am I supposed to live without her? She's my everything.

"Convince her!" I desperately take a hold of his arm.

"I can't do it..." Sasuke shakes his head.

"Convince her." he covers my hand with his and continues relaying 's message to me.

"Tell him that like this it's better. That finally now there's someone who thinks about me, that has time and shows me love." a sob escapes, tears roll down my cheeks. I don't want to believe in her words! She's lying!

"I know he lied to her!" I yell desperately choking on my tears.

"Why do you talk like that?" he tries to calm me down, people are curiously looking at us but I don't give a fuck!

"I know he lied to her!" he shakes his head.

"That man seems he loves her. I've seen her so changed. She's much better, you know it and that's why it hurts you. He has put in her life an illusion." That's not true! It's all a lie! I want all of this to be a dream! Just to wake up and realize it was just a nightmare.

"If I could talk to him I know he'd understand. I'd make him know that she's with him because of pain." That's right! I'll confront him and tell him that she's just with him because she's in pain and confused.

"Don't cheat yourself, she loves him. Life gives only one opportunity, accept it. Although I know what you feel, I've to tell you what she spoke to me." there's more? He gently places his hand on my shoulder.

"Tell him that I am happy. That sometimes I regret looking back. But I'm not afraid, I want to change." once again I choke on my tears, my sobs become louder.

"How could she change?" Sasuke's eyes are filled with sympathy. I hate when he does that.

"She got tired of you." how can he be so cold-hearted?

"How could she change?" I ask again even though I already know the answer.

"Tell him that I believe again. That finally someone needs my love. That with little things he has made me well." he says her last words to me. With each word killing me little by little.

"That man stole her!" abruptly I stand from my seat, glaring at Sasuke.

"Wasn't his fault." he also stands up and walks towards me.

"That man stole her!" he once again places his hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes.

"That man didn't mean to hurt you. Don't keep rancor, understand him. Don't doubt it ,he's your friend and he appreciates you. Because that man, That man…. It's ME." my eyes widen in shock. Anger overtakes me, I push his hand off my shoulder. I don't know what to do... My best friend is the unknown man who stole my love from me. He tries to take a hold of my arm but I push him away and glare at him. I open my mouth to say something... But nothing comes out. I just walk away from him.

 **It's a short story I had in mind and I just had to write it and post it here! Please review and follow!**


End file.
